mgt3k ep 3 the meddler
by Agent BM
Summary: time for more fun in mystery gumball theater 3000 episode request, the meddler, i hope you enjoy it
1. theme song

**MGT3K episode 3**

**The meddler**

**I don't own TAWOG**

In the not too distant future… somewhere in time and space

Nicole Watterson and her family are caught in an endless chase

Pursued by a woman whose name is pearl, just an evil gal who wants to rule the world

She threw a few things in her purse, and in her rocketship she hunts them all across the universe

"I'LL GET YOU" shouted Pearl

I'll send them cheesy cartoons, the worst I can find

Lalala

They'll have to sit and watch them all and I'll montitor their minds

Lalala

Now keep in mind Nicole can't control where the cartoons begin or end

Lalala

She'll try and keep her sanity with the help of her family

Family roll call

Gumball

Darwin

Anais

Richard

Nicole

If you're wondering how they eat and breathe and other science facts

Lalala

Just repeat to yourself it's just a show, I should really just relax

For Mystery Gumball Theater 3000


	2. fan mail

Ch. 2

The entire family was in Gumball's room watching over him because he was sick

"Mom I think the camera's on" said Gumball weakly

"What? Oh It is" said Nicole as she saw the camera hovering over them

"Hi everybody, welcome to the show, Gumball's not feeling well, Richards cooking gave him some stomach problems, and he has a fever" said Nicole

"My stomach hurts" said Gumball

Nicole gave gumball some sprite

"Here sweetie, this sprite should make your stomach better" said Nicole

"Thanks mom" said Gumball

"The first thing we're going to do is read some fan mail that you all sent, the first is from Lexboss" said Darwin handing Nicole a letter

"It reads:

Hey everyone my name is lexboss and I just want to say am your biggest fan of your show and the Theater episodes the job is getting awesome! But anyway Nicole Watterson you are a very brave mother and you're my favorites and so cute as well, u are very strong and I like it when u beat up Tina's father :) Anais Darwin and gumball u guys are so cute and funny lol gumball I like it when u get embarrassed by your mom when she was with u in school, Richard u may be lazy but u are so funny lol"

"Looks like we have a fan, her spellings terrible but that's okay" said Anais

"She thinks we're cute" said Darwin

"Thanks Lexboss, that makes me feel a little better" said Gumball as he lied down

"Just try and get some rest" said Nicole

"Yes mom" said Gumball

"I may be lazy, but at least someone likes it" said Richard

"And it seems I'm a fan favorite, thank you Lexboss" said Nicole

"We're getting a call from her" said Darwin

"Hello?" asked Nicole through the phone

"Hi Nicole!"

"Hello Lexboss" said Nicole

"How are you?"

"Me and my family are doing fine, thanks for the letter" said Nicole

"I just wanted to say your my favorite and your family is so funny and cute!"

"Aw thank you" said Gumball weakly

"It's good to know someone likes this show that we're forced to do" said Nicole

"And don't worry, u all will return home soon!"

"Thanks, we appreciate that" said Anais

"I have to go now, see you soon"

"Bye" said the family before hanging up

"I like that girl" said Darwin

"Now our next letter's from-

But before Nicole could continue pearl appeared on the video phone

"Hello Watterson's, sorry to interrupt but it's time for your next experiment" said Pearl "And Gumball, I know you're sick, but if you don't get in that theater, well I just hope you can hold your breath" said Pearl

"Do I have to, I don't feel so well" said Gumball

"Your experiment is the meddler, I hope you all rot" said brain man

The alarms on the ship went off

"We have movie sign" shouted everyone but Gumball

Nicole helped gumball up and took a blanket for him to use in the theater

**I still have one more letter, but the person told me to do it after the episode so I'll do it then. Thanks for reading this chapter and stay tuned for more very soon**


	3. The experiment pt 1

Ch. 3

The meddler

**The whole family walked into the theater**

"**I'm going to get some sleep, wake me when this is over" said Gumball weakly**

_[Scene starts at the Wattersons' living room; Richard is flipping TV channels with the remote]_

**Richard**: _[Scoffs]_ When's someone gonna invent a TV that flips its own channels?

_[Nicole comes home tired and collapses on the sofa]_

**Richard**: Hey honey, how was work? Is dinner ready yet?

"**Is that all you care about dad?" asked Anais**

_[Gumball enters the house]_

**Gumball**: Hey, mom, dad, guess what? I got a B plus in home-ec today! Miss Simian said my soufflé was divine. _[Blocks the TV screen]_

**Richard**: Yeah, that's very interesting.

**Gumball**: _[Throws soufflé]_ I also learnt how to do a cartwheel. You guys wanna see? _[Attempts a cartwheel]_

**Richard**: Yeah, yeah. I'm very proud of you son. _[Frantically tries to watch with Gumball in the way]_

**Gumball**: _[Realizes Richard isn't listening]_ I also crashed your car on the run from the police after I robbed a bank.

**Richard**: Uh huh, good for you.

"**I'm surprised you didn't care about that" said Nicole**

_[Gumball whistles as he walks, falls over and pretends to injure his leg]_

**Gumball**: **Ah! My leg! It's broken! I probably need to get it cut off! Ahaaa!** And yet nobody cares. **What do I have to do to get noticed in this house!?** _[Runs upstairs as Nicole wakes up alarmed and confused]_

**Nicole**: What? Richard I think Gumball needs some attention. Maybe you should go and play catch-

**Richard**: Yeah, yeah. We're all very proud of you Nicole.

"**You need to get out more dad" said Darwin**

**Nicole**: _[sighs]_

_[Nicole sighs and walks up the stairs; scene changes to Gumball's bedroom, Nicole appears behind the door, enters the room and sits next to the upset Gumball who proceeds to move away until he falls off the bed]_

**Gumball**: _[Upset]_ What?

**Nicole**: Listen honey, I'm sorry you've not been getting enough attention lately. I'm going to make it up to you starting tomorrow.

**Gumball**: _[Scoffs]_ Why not now!? _[Sees Nicole asleep and snoring by his bed; he sighs]_

"**That's why" said Nicole**

_[The next day at school, the bell rings as Gumball approaches Penny with Darwin behind him]_

**Gumball**: So, um, Penny, want to hang out after school? I'll show you my cartwheel.

**Darwin**: I've seen it...it's not as good as it sounds.

**Penny**: Sorry, Gumball. It's the cheerleader tryouts tonight, I've been practicing all year for this. Another time though. _[Walks away]_

**Gumball**: _[Giggling]_ OK, no problem. I love you Penny.

**Penny**: _[Shocked]_ What!?

**Gumball**: Wha, oh nothing. It's just that I love peanuts. _[Laughing, then turns to a whisper]_ They, um, they taste so good.

"**Not the right thing to say to a peanut Gumball" said Anais**

**But Gumball didn't hear her because he was fast asleep**

**Penny**: Gumball, I am a peanut. That's like me saying I like to eat cats. Maybe you should think twice about the things you say.

**Gumball**: But I did think twice.

**Penny**: Well maybe you need think three times. Anyway, see you later.

**Gumball**: _[Yelling]_ Wait, I didn't say peanuts, I said ponies! I love ponies! They taste like nuts! _[Calms down]_ Aw, whatever.

**Darwin**: Maybe you need to talk with your mouth shut.

_[The locker suddenly opens, revealing Nicole scrunched inside]_

**Nicole**: Is that really the way you talk to girls?

"**How'd you fit in there?" asked Richard**

"**How long were you in there?" asked Darwin**

"**How'd you even get in there?" asked Anais**

"**You don't want to know" said Nicole**

**Gumball**: _[Screams with Darwin]_ Mom, what are you doing here?

**Nicole**: _[Gets out of the locker and dusts herself]_ Well you said you wanted more attention so I followed you to school. But by the looks of it you need more than attention; you need serious help, little man.

_[Nicole, Gumball and Darwin are walking along the hall, Darwin has a huge grin on his face]_

**Gumball**: _[Embarrassed]_ Aw mom, if you are seriously going to follow us around all day, do you really need to hold my hand?

**Nicole**: Yes.

**Darwin**: Yay! Mom's at school.

"**You don't look happy" said Richard**

**Nicole**: And it's not all day, it's all week. I took the night shift.

_[Gumball groans; Tina, Jamie, Banana Joe and Anton are laughing at Gumball]_

**Tina**: Hey, mom, do you need a diaper for that baby?

_[They continue to laugh]_

**Gumball**: _[High pitched]_ Ooh, Actually I'm fully potty trained, so check your facts all right?

"**You sound like a girl Gumball" said Anais before laughing**

"**I may be asleep but I can still hear you" said Gumball **

_[Tina laughs]_

**Tina**: You know you got them good when their voices go high.

**Nicole**: _[Angrily]_ Gumball! Are you really going to take that?

**Darwin**: She just owned you.

"**Yeah she owned you good" said Anais**

**Gumball**: _[In high pitch]_ What? You got a better idea?

**Nicole**: Well, first of all, drop an octave, then give her a taste of her own medicine. Try this. _[Whispers to Gumball]_

**Gumball**: _[Steps forward]_ Uh, Tina? I just like to say that maybe you only bully people because you're insecure about your walnut-size brain and the fact that you smell like a sweaty butcher.

**Tina**: _[In high pitch]_ Oh, I'll have you know that smell is a glandular problem! _[Walks away in embarrassment]_

**Banana Joe**: _[Laughs]_ Glandular.

_[The kids laugh]_

**Gumball**: Wow, it actually worked!

**Jamie**: Yeah, that was funny! But good luck when Tina comes back and your mom's not around to hold your hand.

**Nicole**: Don't worry, Gummypuss! I'll hold your hand until **college**, if I have to!

**Banana Joe**: _[laughs]_ Gummypuss!

"**That is pretty funny" said Darwin**

"**Saying mean things about me isn't going to make me any better, or happier" said Gumball really annoyed**

**Gumball**: Aw Mom, stop embarrassing me! _[Runs away and runs into Principal Brown, who was drinking coffee]_

**Principal Brown**: _[His face is splashed by hot coffee]_ Ah, it burns! _[Grabs a can of paint and splashes it on his face]_ My eyes! What was that?!

**Gumball**: Uh, I don't know!? Paint?

**Principal Brown**: _[Grabs chlorine and does the same; the hair on his face falls out]_ AH! My hair! What was that?!

**Gumball**: Uh, uh chlorine from the pool?

**Principal Brown**: _[Grabs Fertilizer and does the same; his hair grows back]_ DAAH! What was that?!

**Gumball**: Uh, Fertilizer?

"**Well that grew his hair back" said Richard**

**Principal Brown**: Ah, uh. _[Regains composure.]_ I guess it's alright then. But that's still 2 hours of detention, for potentially damaging my beautiful face!

**Nicole**: Really... Principal Brown. You need to be firmer than that!

**Gumball**: Huh?

**Principal Brown**: Oh okay. 4 hours detention!

_[Nicole signals Principal Brown to increase the detention time]_

**Principal Brown**: 8 hours?

_[Nicole approves with a thumbs up and a wink]_

**Principal Brown**: Oh, good! See you in detention, Watterson.

**Gumball**: _[Upset]_ Mom, you're not helping.

"**You really aren't" said Darwin**

_[Scene changes to the classroom where the Eggheads write a note, which is passed on by students; it eventually reaches Nicole]_

**Nicole**: _[Laughing]_ The nerds think you look like a dodeca-dork with your mother at school.

**Darwin**: _[Laughing]_ What does that mean?

**Nicole**: It's a twelve-sided dork honey.

_[Darwin laughs awkwardly]_

**The whole family except gumball laughed**

"**This is going to be a long episode" said Gumball**

**Gumball**: Mom, you're not helping.

_[Scene changes to the boy's locker room where everyone stands in line, watching Nichole bathe Gumball]_

"**This is embarrassing" said Richard**

**Gumball**: Mom! You're not helping!

_[Scene changes to the cafeteria where everyone watches Nicole as she feeds Gumball]_

**Nicole**: Who-Whooo! _[Makes train noise]_ Come on honey open the tunnel for the choo-choo train. Whoo-Whoooo-

"**You're treating him like a kitten, it must suck to be you Gumball" said Anais**

"**I really hate this episode, and you're comments on me aren't making me better. I'll risk the no air thing" said Gumball as he started to leave**

"**Gumball wait, we didn't mean to hurt your feelings, we'll stop" said Nicole**

"**You promise?" asked Gumball**

"**We promise" said Nicole**

**Gumball**: MOM your not helpi- _[Nicole shovels the food in his mouth; Gumball pushes her away.]_ Enough! The Tina thing was kind of helpful, but this has gone too far. _[Air goes up Gumball's esophagus]_ Wait a minute, I've- _[Nicole pats Gumball on the back and he burps]_ Thanks, but seriously, I need you to stop meddling with my life!

**Nicole**: I'm not meddling, I'm helping.

**Gumball**: Helping by meddling! You're just a big meddler.

**Nicole**: I'm not a meddler, I'm your mother.

**Darwin**: And a meddler.

_[Penny can be heard laughing offscreen]_

**Nicole**: Hey, isn't that girl you like?

**Gumball**: MOM NOO!

**Nicole**: _[Walks over to Penny]_ Excuse me Penny, do you have a second?

**Penny**: Sure, but you guys have to be quick. The cheerleader tryouts are about to start.

**Gumball**: Mom... if you love me, please don't do this.

**Nicole**: Oh come on Gummypuss, don't be shy. My baby has something to say to you.

**Gumball**: _[Laughs nervously]_ No I don't.

**Nicole**: He'd like to take you out on a date.

**Gumball**: That's not true.

**Nicole**: _[Whispers]_ He loves you.

**Penny**: _[Ecstatic]_ Really?

**Gumball**: NO I DON'T. I DON'T LOVE PENNY AND I NEVER WILL!

"**That was harsh" said Richard**

_[Penny drops her food tray in shock.]_

**Nicole**: Gumball!

**Penny**: _[Cries]_ Well thanks for being honest with me. _[Walks away]_

**Gumball**: No, wait! I meant I'll never love peanut- NO! PONIES! UH- _[Crying]_ See what you did? You upset Penny! How am I supposed to get her back?!

**Nicole**: Well, you know I could help you with that.

**Gumball**: No, that's enough! Okay? That's enough! I'm my own man now! I make my own decisions, and I don't you babying me anymor- _[Air goes up Gumball's esophagus again]_ anymor- _[Nicole pats Gumball's back again and he burps]_ Thanks. Now just go home okay?

**Nicole**: Oh come on, we all had a great time! Didn't we Darwin?

**Darwin**: _[Still grinning]_ To be honest, I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life!

**Nicole**: Why are you smiling then?

**Darwin**: Well at first I was trying not to hurt your feelings, but now I'm just stuck!

**Gumball**: I beg of you, just get out of my life.

**Nicole**: _[Sad]_ Okay, I guess I'll just go home now.

_[Scene changes to the outside of the school where Nicole sadly walks to her car. Suddenly her phone starts ringing and she picked up]_

**Gumball**: MOM! YOU'VE GOT TO COME BACK! I MADE MY OWN DECISION, AND IT'S A BAD ONE! A REALLY, REALLY, BAD ONE!

_[Nicole starts running back into the school]_


	4. another planet destroyed

Ch. 4

The whole family went up to the bridge except Gumball who decided to get some sleep in the theater when the phone started ringing. Anais answered it and the family could see pearl and Chip shooting something

"Hello Watterson's, we landed on a distant planet for repairs and are being attacked by robotic daisy the donkey's" shouted Pearl

"And?" asked Nicole

"And I'm going to kill you all if you don't help us" shouted Pearl

"Well it looks like the end for me lawgiver, I got trench mouth" said Chip

"How could you? We just got started 5 minutes ago and you already have trench mouth" said Pearl

"Well I have very sensitive gums" said Chip

A bullet hit pearl in the arm

"Oh great just what I need" said Pearl a little worried

"Medic" shouted Chip

"Here I am" said Brain man wearing a nurse outfit

"Brain man? What's your deal?" asked Pearl

"My race is pacifist and doesn't believe in war, we only kill out of hate. We will however provide humanitarian aid" said Brain man as he sprayed Pearl's arm

"What's that smell?" asked Pearl

"Mustard gas" said Brain man

"Mustard gas?" asked Pearl

"No that's me, I had a jar of mayonnaise with my hot dog for lunch" said Chip

A grenade was thrown at the 3

"Hand grenade" said Brain man worriedly

"Hand grenade, don't worry I'll save you lawgiver" said Chip as he grabbed Brain man

"Wait, what are you doing?" asked Brain man as he was thrown on the grenade. The grenade blew up under him

"Brain man, chip, will you 2 stop fooling around and get in the van" said Pearl

"Good thing I don't have a body" said Brain man

"Watterson's, we need air support" shouted Pearl

"Don't worry, I used to build these a lot in high school and college, of course I was banned from that college" said Nicole as she filled an artificial bomb with baking soda

"Don't you think that's enough baking soda mom" said Anais as Nicole filled the bomb with 2 boxes of baking soda and dropped the bomb on the planet

"See, nothing went wrong" said Nicole

The planet exploded

"Okay mom, you blew up 2 planets now, WHAT IS YOUR DEAL" Shouted Anais

Pearl called again, she and chip and brain man were in the van

"I hope you're happy Watterson's, Chip is injured badly, hang on Chip, we'll get some help" said Pearl

"Say something" said Brain man

"I'm so hungry, does anyone have any Mayonnaise?" asked Chip

"Why you stupid monkey" shouted Brain man as he began to strangle chip

"Get back in the theater before I blow you all up" shouted Pearl

The alarms went off on the ship

"We have movie sign" shouted the family


	5. The rest of the experiment

Ch. 5

_[Scene changes to the school hall where Darwin is massaging his face]_

**Darwin**: Oh, thank goodness she's gone! I'll never smile again!

**Nicole**: Darwin!

_[Darwin saw her and he starts grinning again]_

**Darwin**: Mom, you're back! Yay.

**Nicole**: Do you know where your brother is?

**Darwin**: _[Points at the direction behind him]_ In the changing room!

**Nicole**: Thanks! _[Starts running to the changing room]_

_[Darwin continues to grin in pain and tears started coming out of his eyes]_

"**It must suck to be you Darwin" said Anais**

"**Hey" shouted Darwin**

"**Hey we have to make fun of someone, Gumball is trying to sleep and will kill us if we say something bad about him" said Anais **

_[scene changes to outside the changing room where Nicole bangs at the door]_

**Nicole**: Gumball? It's me. Open the door.

**Gumball**: _[Screaming]_ NO! NO I WON'T!

**Nicole**: What happened?

**Gumball**: I thought for a... I made a decision in my life and I didn't know that it was bad! _[Crying]_

**Nicole**: Listen, whatever it is you've done, you need to come out and face it.

**Gumball**: Alright.. _[Sobbing]_ Alright.. I'm coming out.

_[Door opened and shows Gumball sadly walking out of the changing room in a cheerleader dress and carrying pom-poms]_

"**You know there are boy cheerleader outfits right?" asked Darwin**

**Nicole**: Oh, you were gonna try and get closer to Penny by trying to enter her cheering team, but now you're feeling embarrassed because you have to wear a skirt.

"**That is something to be embarrassed about" said Richard**

**Gumball**: What? No! I'm gonna beat Penny at her own game so she'll realize how awesome and manly I am! And then she'll definitely wanna date me!

**Nicole**: Right. So, what's the problem?

**Gumball**: The problem is me! What if I'm not good as the other girl? Aren't they gonna laugh at me! And this leading attire makes me look fat, so I put this skirt on to hide my butt. _[Lift up his skirt to show his butt]_

**Nicole**: What exactly do you want me to do, honey?

**Gumball**: Err, hello? Be there of course? I need emotional support? You're my mom? Start acting like it?

**Nicole**: _[Takes a deep breath]_ Okay lets go.

_[Scene changes to the school gym where the cheerleader audition is held. Penny is performing in front of Mr. Small and Principal Brown, who are the judges. They monitored her performs. Penny then balanced herself to end her performance, then shows a sad face after the judges disapproved her performance]_

**Principal Brown**: _[Make dental click sounds]_ Now, Penny, I have to say, I'm a little disappointed.

**Penny**: I know, it's just I had some emotional problems this afternoon and-

**Mister Small**: _[Shouting]_ YOU LEAVE YOUR EMOTIONS AT THE DOOR! THIS IS CHEER LEADING, NOT DRAMA CLUB! YOU BETTER SHAPE UP OR SHAPE OUT! 'CUZ THIS IS THE BIG LEAGUE, SISTER! AND RIGHT NOW YOU'RE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE BARREL! _[Calms down]_ Is there anything you like to add, Principal Brown?

"**He was never like that in school" said Nicole**

"**He was still a hippie though" said Richard**

**Principal Brown**: Only that we're making cuts today, and after that performance, someone's gonna have to be pretty bad enough for it to be you.

_[Gumball slams open the gym door]_

**Gumball**: Am I too late?

_[The girls at the chairs start staring at him while Gumball fiercely walk towards the judges. Gumball then points to Nicole using his pom-poms and Nicole plays the music on Juke. Gumball then begins to perform. He then accidentally kicks his shoe onto Carmen. Nicole then facepalmed herself. Gumball continues to perform while his skirt starts to fall off. He then picks it up. He then starts to do The Cartwheel, but fails. He then poses again. Mr. Small then shows a drawing of a big question mark to Principal Brown. Principal Brown then shows a gesture that he's not sure what's going on. Gumball then starts jumping around, but eventually sprains his ankle]_

**Gumball**: _[In slow motion]_ Ow!

_[Gumball then looked around and then looked at Nicole, mentally asking for support.]_

**Gumball**: _[Whisper]_ Mom!

**Nicole**: _[Thumbs up]_

"**This is really embarrassing" whispered Nicole**

" **I agree" whispered Darwin**

"**Me too" whispered Anais**

"**Me three" whispered Richard**

"**I can still hear you" whispered Gumball**

_[Gumball then starts having confidence and the music gets louder. Gumball performs again. This time, he made a successful Cartwheel. However, the judges and the girls are disgusted as his skirt starts to show off his butt. Nicole starts to get shocked. Gumball then ends his performance with an split. The judges then stared at him]_

**Principal Brown**: Well, it's a no for me, Mr. Small

**Mister Small**: It's a no for me too.

**Principal Brown**: That's 2 nos, Gumball. You're going home.

**Gumball**: _[Stares at the judges for a second]_ _[Crying]_ NOOOO! MOM! MAKE THEM RECOUNT THE SCORES! MAKE THEM RECOUNT THE SCORES!

_[Gumball then reaches out to Nicole and Nicole carries him up]_

**Nicole**: Well, _[Starts putting Gumball's legs around her]_ 0 plus 0 equals 0, honey!

**Gumball**: _[Crying]_ Why is the world. SO. CRUEL?!

**Nicole**: Don't worry, you'll do better next time! After couple of years of intensive training.

"**By the look of that performance you really need it" said Richard**

_[Penny then jumps towards Gumball]_

**Penny**: Oh Gumball, thank you! It was so brave of you to sacrifice your dignity so I can get on the team! I guess that means- _[Starts twisting her feet]_ -you do like me. Just a little?

**Gumball**: _[Crying again and starts speaking gibberish]_

**Nicole**: I think that means yes.

_[Penny then start smiling and Nicole carries Gumball out of the gym]_

**Gumball**: Mom, you know how I said I want.. to be my own man.. and make my own decisions?

**Nicole**: Yes?

_[Scene changes to the school hall where Darwin massages his face again. When Nicole and Gumball showed up once more, he started grinning again]_

**Gumball**: Can I just wait a few years?

**Nicole**: The longer the better, honey! Even when you're 80, you'll still be my Gummypuss!

_[Camera then zooms to Darwin's grinning face. After awhile, his head explodes]_

"**I wish I could forget that" said Darwin**

_[Episode ends]_

The family exits the theater and Nicole carries Gumball back to his room

(the bridge)

"Now that we have time, we can read our last letter" said Richard

"This is from Sunblast X and he writes:

Dear Nicole and Gumball,  
how do you two feel when Gumball is called 'Gummypuss'? Also where did you come with the name Gumball, and the petname Gummypuss?"

"Well Gumball hates the name Gummypuss" said Darwin

"Me and Richard flipped a coin on who to name him, Richard picked Gumball and I picked Travis, Richard won" said Nicole "And I nicknamed him gummypuss because his favorite animal was a platypus when he was a baby, the gummy part I got from his name"

"Pearl's calling" said Darwin

"Hello Watterson's, I've landed at my ancestors home in north Carolina, castle Grant. And I just want to say I hope blue boy gets better for the next episode because if he doesn't, I'm going to get rid of air in the theater too" said Pearl

**(MST3K ending theme plays)**

**Mystery Gumball theater 3000**

**Created by agent BM**

**Starring:**

**Brain man**

**Pearl**

**Chip**

**Gumball**

**Darwin**

**Anais**

**Richard**

**Nicole**

**Keep sending letters if you want them to talk to you again**

**Thank you TAWOG wiki for the full script this time**

**Special thanks to Lexboss for being my biggest fan to this day**

**Keep circulating the tapes, whatever that means**

**I don't own TAWOG**


End file.
